


Even After Everything, At Least We're Still Here, Together

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kanan looking out for the crew, Loss, My contribution for Thanksgiving, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, while cooking and coming up with games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: The crew suffers the crippling loss of close friends that they had known for so long.   Kanan and Hera try to help the crew stay strong.  Focusing on the recovery of their family, they set out for Lothal, where they spend the whole day together, reflecting on happiness, luck, and appreciation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My shoddy attempt at a Thanksgiving story. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Enjoy!

"How are they holding up?" the Twi'lek asked Kanan, as she continued to pilot the ship back to Chopper base.

"Not good. They've all holed up in their cabins and haven't said a word in hours," Kanan answered in a slightly distressed tone.

He walked over to the co-pilot's seat and leaned back. Hera clicked a few more buttons on the control panel before she turned her chair towards Kanan.

"I'm not surprised. They must still all be in shock. A loss like that...it'd be rough on anyone," she said, with sadness in her voice, as she remembered the faces of those that perished.

Kanan vigorously shook his head. "It shouldn't have ended like that. If only we had stayed with them..."

"There wasn't any guarantee that we could've helped. If we had stayed..."

"I know. We could've died too," he said, as he huffed in frustration.

Hera sadly nodded.

"Times like this...it makes you realize how short life is. Especially with the life we live in," she added.

"But also grateful."

"Grateful? How so?"

"Well, like you pointed out, we got lucky. We survived. Secondly, we still have each other. We all do."

Hera nodded again, but this time, her eyes met Kanan's, and formed a small smile.

"I think we should do something with the kids, to help take their minds off of what happened."

"What do you suggest?"

"Family time. We ask for the next day off from Sato, and have some quiet time. Just the five of us."

"You mean six of us," she said with a smirk.

"Haha, guess you're right."

"If Chopper had heard you, you know he wouldn't have been nice."

"Yea, but he didn't," Kanan said as he winked and grinned at Hera.

Hera just rolled her eyes, shook her head and smiled.

"Well, that sounds like a plan. I'll speak to Sato now. If we get approval, maybe we can just head to Lothal instead of heading back to base."

"Sounds good to me. I'll start planning."

"Planning what?"

"What we'll do tomorrow."

"Before we even get the okay?"

"He'll say okay."

"You sure are confident. You forget how much they depend on us."

"Yea, but they need to remember that we're people too, and those are kids out there...fighting for the cause. Kids who are...unfortunate to have seen the things they have. I know you'll be able to convince him."

Hera nodded once more with a smile on her face. She adored that side of him. It was the side that showed how big his heart was, and how much he cared for all of them. The Kanan Jarrus she once knew, who only cared for himself, was not the man standing here with her, and she loved him for it.

* * *

The Ghost was docked on Lothal. It was a beautiful, bright sunny day. With no mission or task to tend to, Hera and Kanan were spending some time in the common room, sipping on their morning caf.

"I haven't seen them at all since we first took off. Are you sure they're alright?" Hera asked.

"I can't say that they're alright, but I did check in on them a few times last night, and I did see Ezra come out to use the refresher once. They're alive," he said with a sigh and a shrug. He was still overly concerned for them, but was confident that today will help them move on.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, I figured we start with a hearty meal. I planned for lunch. I didn't figure the kids would want to be up early anyway, so I knew breakfast would be out of the question."

"Would you like any help?"

Kanan chuckled. "Hera, since when do you help out in the kitchen? Your delicate and lovely hands were not made for cooking," he finished saying with a short laugh.

Hera glared at him. "I'm pretty sure your sarcasm indicated that your snide remark was more insulting than it was complimentary."

"I'm not insulting. I'm merely saying that you needn't worry about getting involved in such tedious and manual labor."

"Hah, nice save, love."

Kanan formed a clownish grin, one that suggested that he was teasing her, but also spoke the truth. She rolled her eyes at him as she sipped her caf. She wasn't really offended, she knew her track record was just as bad as the chances of a stormtrooper hitting their mark, when it came to meal prep.

"How about you just work on the kids. Warm them up a bit, get them to come out of their shells. I'm almost positive they don't even know that we've made it to Lothal," he said, quickly changing subjects.

"I'm pretty sure you're right."

Kanan scoffed and chuckled. "Well there you go. I'm sure they'd be somewhat excited to be back home. You go break the news. I'll start in the kitchen."

Kanan kissed her on the cheek, then scooted out of the booth and headed for the galley.


	2. Chapter 2

Hera sat on the edge of Sabine's bed, as the girl laid on her stomach, facing the wall at the head of it. She was swiping her paintbrush along, making nothing but black slashes across the surface. The woman laid her hand on the girl's back and didn't say a word, her eyes remained focused on her though, full of worry.

"I miss her...," the girl finally mumbled softly.

"Who, dear?"

"Nova."

Hera sighed and began to rub circles on the girl's back in hopes to comfort her. Sabine had grown fond of Nova, a young child. She was merely six years of age and had loved art. She and Sabine grew close during their time together, happily spending time painting and sketching through most days.

"I know, sweetie. I miss her too."

"I just can't believe that she's gone..." Sabine's voice cracked as her emotions got the best of her. Talking about the loss out loud made it harder to conceal her pain. Tears formed in her eyes. She tried to hold back from crying.

Hera let her hand gently squeeze the girl's shoulder, once more to try to comfort her, and subtly let her know that she was there for her. It was difficult to say anything of consolation. Losing someone close is always a hard thing to cope with.

Sabine laid her brush down, and laid her buried her head in her pillow. Hera could feel the sudden jerking movements on the girl's body as she wept.

"Oh, sweetie," she started, once more rubbing the girl's back.

She responded, pushing off from her mattress and jumping over to Hera, throwing her arms across the woman's shoulders, as she wept into her neck. The woman wrapped her arms around the girl and held her as she continued to sob.

"She....she was so young! She could've had a bright future! She....she just wanted to be an artist..." Sabine said in short, angered bursts, interrupted only by her hiccups of grief.

"I know honey. I know. It's hard to imagine someone like that, being lost."

"It's unfair, Hera! It's unfair! I hate those damn Imps!"

Hera usually corrected them when foul language was at play, but this time, allowed for it. She hated what had happened to their friends, and the Empire's goons that executed them. She continued to embrace the girl, comforting her, and letting Sabine pour out her emotions. She knew that these tears, marked the start of acceptance and will gradually allow the healing process to begin.

* * *

"Those damn Imps have no idea what's coming for them. The next time I see one of those bucketheads, he'll be sorry he ever put on that uniform," Zeb raged.

"I can't wait for our next mission. The next time the Empire shows up, I'm going to kill them all. Whatever it takes," Ezra growled.

The anger in the room was overly concerning for the Twi'lek, as she sat in a chair that she had pulled up beside the bunks.

"Boys, I know you're angry, and you should be, but killing isn't the answer. You both know that."

"Hera, they slaughtered that entire family! All of them! How can take their side?!!" Ezra yelled.

Zeb just looked up at Ezra's bunk, then at Hera, then turned away in frustration. His brows kept furrowed, as he continued laying with his hands behind his head, staring at the bunk above him.

"I'm not taking their side Ezra. I'm just as upset as you are that we lost the Gimshals. They didn't deserve what happened to them."

"Then how can you be so calm?! How can you tell us that we shouldn't make them pay for what they did?!"

Ezra sat up on his bed, threw his legs over the side, and had his arms angrily throwing about, as he questioned her.

"Because Ezra. I have to be."

The Twi'lek captain stood from her chair and walked over to the boy, placing her hand on his shin.

"Look. I'm not telling you that you can't be angry. I'm not telling you that you can't be upset. I'm just saying that killing, or getting revenge isn't the answer. It never is."

The boy furiously crossed his arms, huffed, then remained silent.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how'd it go?" Kanan said, as he opened the oven to check on the large bird he was cooking up.

Hera let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms. "They're suffering, Kanan," she said. She was filled with distraught for her crew. 

"Let's just hope this plan works then."

He shut the oven door, then walked over to Hera and put his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure you did what you could to help them. We just have to wait for them to come around now. I know they will. They're stronger than we give credit for sometimes."

"I know, love. It's just...I haven't seen them this upset in a long time. I'm just worried how this might permanently affect them."

The Jedi pulled her closer. They were both grieving on the inside, and trying to remain strong on the outside, for themselves, for each other, and for Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine.

* * *

Hera was placing the settings on the table. It was nothing but the basics, a set of utensils, a plate, napkin, and a steel cup for each member.

"Everything is ready," Kanan said, as he carried some dishes of food to an adjacent counter-top.

Hera nodded. "I'll go get them."

Kanan acknowledged, as he headed back into the galley to grab the remaining items.

Before Hera made it to Sabine's door, it slid open. The girl stood in front of her, her eyes puffy and tired, and her hair was a bit unkempt.

"What's...what's that smell?" she asked, weary-eyed.

"It's lunch, sweetie. Kanan cooked something up for us. I was just about to come fetch you. You should head over to the galley."

Sabine nodded and walked past the Twi'lek. The woman brushed the girl's arm as she passed, causing Sabine to turn back at her and smile.

Hera then walked over to the boys' room and slid the door open.

"Boys..."

"Is Kanan cooking something? My stomach's been growling since."

"Yes. Kanan's cooked up a special meal for us. Why don't you head over. Sabine's already there."

Ezra quickly hopped off his bunk. "Thanks Hera," he said, smiling at her.

"Of course, sweetie," she responded, giving the boy a quick hug before he left.

She then walked over to the sleeping Lasat.

"Zeb...," she said, gently rubbing his large purple arm.

"Zeb, love. It's time to eat."

The Lasat groaned, then shifted in his bed, and struggled to open his eyes.

"Hera...," he mumbled.

"Time to get up, Zeb. Kanan's prepared lunch for us."

"Sounds great. I'm famished," he grumbled wearily, as he turned to put his feet on the ground. 

She held his arm for a moment and smiled at him. Zeb responded with a small grin of his own .

"I'll see you out there, okay?"

"Be right behind you," he answered.

* * *

They all sat at their respective spot at the table. Zeb and Ezra on one side, Hera and Sabine on the other, with Kanan's spot at the head. They all looked in awe at the spread before them. 

"Whoa Kanan. This is a lot of food," Ezra said, mouth slightly ajar and eyes quickly darting from one dish to another.

"Really. I didn't even know we had all this on the ship," Sabine added.

"Heh, well, I figured we needed a little extra pick-me-up, so what better way than to fill our bellies," Kanan answered, bringing over a large entree.

"Smells delicious, love."

"Thanks. I've never cooked a bird like this before, so I winged it."

Kanan grinned ear-to-ear looking at everyone, hoping they had caught on to his horrible pun, and they did.

"You should probably stick to being a Jedi instead," Zeb scoffed, shaking his head.

Sabine nodded. Hera was amused at his attempt and smiled. Ezra flat out started laughing.

"Hahahaha, nice one Kanan!" he said, raising his hand to give him a high-five. 

Kanan placed the large, roasted bird in the middle of the table, and happily slapped the boy's hand. Everyone raised a brow.

"What? It was funny! Bird. Winged it. Get it? No? Really?" Ezra said as his laugh subsided and stared at everyone.

"It's no that funny, kid," Zeb said, elbowing him roughly.

"Like padawan, like master," Sabine added, giggling, and causing Hera and Zeb to laugh as well.

"You just don't appreciate good humor," Ezra said, with a furrowed brow.

"It's okay, kid. You and I, we got this. Ignore them," he winked, then nudged the boy. "We'll see who gets the last laugh."

"Hah, obviously it'll be you two, since you're the only ones who'll think whatever you said would be funny," Sabine joked.

The just glared at her, while everyone else laughed.

The crew sat at the table for the next few hours, laughing, chatting, and feasting. For that moment, the world around them didn't matter, and their burdens had all but disappeared. It was all Kanan had hoped would happen.

"Hey, how about we all go outside and play a game. I'm sure we've digested enough to partake in some physical activity," Kanan suggested.

"What game?" asked the boy.

"I'll explain when we get out there. Come on."

He slid back from his chair, then motioned everyone to follow.

"Oh, and Sabine, grab some of your spray paints."

They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, but followed the Jedi anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside, Kanan had drawn out a large 2x2 grid on the ground. Each quadrant was separated by lines, carved into the sand. He had taken four large rocks, each one was marked by a single letter, placed there with Sabine's paint. Each letter represented their names. He laid the rocks on the middle line that separated the grid into halves. The crew stood by the ship's ramp, watching Kanan make the preparations. When he was done, he walked over to them.

"So...what's the game?" asked Sabine.

"It's a game that was introduced to me by an old friend, when I was much younger."

"And that game is...?" Zeb inquired.

"Take-down."

Hera smirked as she backed away and sat on a crate. The rest of them looked at each other confused.

"Never heard of it," said Ezra.

"Yea, the guy said that he and his friends made it up one day when they were bored during a camp out."

"Uh huh...." the boy said under his breath.

"It'll be fun. Relax. Now, we start with each one of us in one of those quadrants..."

"Wait, there's not enough of those for everyone," the boy astutely remarked.

"Yep, there is,"

Hera chimed in. "I'll be on the sidelines for this one," she said, as Chopper rolled beside her and laughed with his mechanical tones.

"Um...why is Chopper laughing, Kanan? What does he know that we don't?" Sabine asked with suspicion.

"Nothing. He's just jealous because he won't ever understand how much fun this is. The four of us train and fight every day, it'll be fun."

Those last few words waved a red flag, and the three grew more suspicious of Kanan. He saw the look on their faces and continued to explain.

"Okay, so, we each stand in the middle of a quadrant. When I say go, we run to the middle and grab your rock, then hurry and put it in the furthest corner from everyone else. Then we each try to grab an opponent's rock, but there can only be one person aiming for a single rock at any given time. If you and an opponent select each other's rock, causing a 'pair', then the fun starts, and those without a match wait until the pair is finished." 

"Finished with what?" Zeb asked with a raised brow.

"Taking each other down," Kanan said as he grinned.

"Uh..."

"The point of the game, is to be the last one standing. The rocks, represent each one of us. You have to pick up your opponent's rock, before a taking them down. This is how you initiate the _pairing_. Say if Zeb got a hold of Sabine's rock, and Sabine went after Zeb's, then they would be the _action pair_."

"What if you don't match up?" Sabine asked. "What if Zeb goes after mine, and I go after Ezra's?"

"Good question. Once you take someone's rock, you have to place it back in your pile, where yours was left. Every time you place a rock in your corner, you stop, as does everyone else. We all evaluate who's rock we have. If no one pairs up, we start again, stealing rocks from each other's corners and stopping each time, until a match happens."

"So....this sounds like running sprints..." Sabine commented.

Kanan chuckled. "It's an active game. One meant to keep us in shape, and practice our defensive and offensive techniques."

"So...we run around until a match is formed. So...it can go on for a while," Ezra added.

"Yep, but it doesn't usually take that long before a pairing is made."

Zeb looked on skeptically. The idea of running around didn't sound particularly interesting to him at the least. Kanan continued to explain the game.

"Once a pair is designated, the two prepare to take each other down. You both step into one of the quadrants that either one of you are in That quad then becomes your _active playing field_. The two then try to take each other down. The one who loses is out. The winner, tosses the loser's rock out of the grid completely, then moves on to the next opponent."

"So, we can't attack as a team."

"Nope. Take-downs are done in pairs, and are one-on-one."

"Okay, sounds simple enough," Ezra said with bravado, as the stretched out his arms and cracked his neck, warming up for the game.

"Wait, Kanan. What exactly do you mean by 'take-down'?" Sabine asked.

"Another good question. A completed take-down, is when your opponent's chest or back completely hits the ground. Being on your knees, or on all fours, for example, won't count."

They all nodded.

"Now, a few things to remember. Once you've been paired, you lose once you're either taken down, or step out of the quad prior to a take-down. Secondly, no weapons. Hand-to-hand combat only. Any other questions?"

"Any rules about how we go about obtaining the 'take-down'?"

"Nope, anything goes. Try to play fair and not kill each other, but, there are no rules on how to take-down your opponent. Everyone clear?"

"This doesn't sound like my cup of tea," Zeb commented, unenthusiastically.

"Why? You afraid, Zeb?" Ezra teased.

"Nope, but now you've made yourself my first target."

"Okay, let's get started."

The four started their game, and as promised, Zeb chose Ezra, and Ezra allowed for it. The two began their rumble. Letting the two have at it, Kanan and Sabine were paired up.

"Don't think I won't go easy on you," he said.

"Hah. Good. I'd hope you'd know better by now that that won't fly with me, Kanan," she said, grinning happily, as they circled one another in their quadrant.

Hera watched from a safe distance and chuckled as she watched Ezra out-match Zeb in an agility competition. His speed was definitely his advantage, but probably the only thing going for him. He couldn't quite get Zeb to budge, let alone fall. Zeb, on the other hand, caught Ezra a few times, but couldn't hold on. Though, had he, his strength alone would've won him the match.

She then took a look at the other pair. Sabine was surprisingly holding up well against Kanan. She had quick reflexes as well, successfully guarding herself against Kanan's attacks. Hera wondered how that would play out.

The pairs continued battling, hearing taunts and jeers, grunts, and laughter, coming from the four. They panted and fought, until it was down to the last pair; Kanan and Ezra. As they battled, Zeb and Sabine cheered on the sidelines with Hera.

"Take'm down, Ez!" Sabine shouted.

"Smash him to the ground, Kanan!" Zeb hollered.

They were all having a good time. They laughed when Kanan had Ezra in an impressive choke hold, as Ezra flailed around, trying to escape. They winced and 'oooo'ed', when either one of them took a good hit from each other. The match took quite some time, and both of them seemed close to tiring out.

"Not bad, Ezra. You've been improving."

"Yea, but not enough. I'm taking you down, Kanan!"

The boy rushed at him, then jumped up in the air above him, hoping that the force of his weight and gravity, would be enough to knock Kanan off-balance. However, much to his surprise, Kanan expertly dodged the incoming attack, moving forward, leaving Ezra's attack to overshoot. In that particular moment, Kanan grabbed hold of Ezra's ankle in mid-air, and whipped him down, having him land face-first into the ground.

"Ugh, I almost had you."

"Hah, barely."

Kanan reached down to help Ezra up, as they heard the cheers and jeers coming from their fans. The two walked over to them, as they dusted themselves off.

"So? You guys have fun?"

"That...was pretty crazy, but I'd totally play again," Sabine answered.

"Heh, yea, wasn't as bad as I thought," the Lasat commented.

"Again, then?"

"Let's do it. I'm totally taking you down next time, Kanan."

"Oh we'll see about that Ez. I get first dibs," Sabine said, as she hopped up and nudged Ezra aside.

"Well alright then, let's do this."

The four continued playing for another few hours, and well into the day. Hera had disappeared back into the ship after the third game, and when she had finally returned, she found all four of them, sprawled around, catching their breaths, but still laughing. She walked over to them, then stood over them as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You all look like you've had a good time."

"A great time," Kanan corrected, and smiled up at her. Then he turned to the others. "Alright, who wants refreshments?"

"I am so down," Sabine responded all too quickly.

"I'm in," said Ezra.

"Heh, you better believe it," Zeb answered.

"Then let's head inside. I have one other treat for everyone."

"Hold on a second," Hera interrupted. "Not like that you aren't. The lot of you are taking showers before anyone steps foot into the galley."

Covered head-to-toe in dirt and dust, the crew laughed and agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

You could smell it. The delicious aroma seeping through every nook and cranny on the Ghost. It taunted everyone, even Hera, who wasn't all that hungry. One-by-one, they gathered into the common room, hanging out, as was instructed by the captain. Kanan, who had been given the privilege of showering first, had time thereafter, to work on his promised treat.

"Kanan's really going all out today," Sabine commented to the others.

"Yea, I've wondered the same," Ezra added.

"You wonder too much, that's why you kept losing the game against Kanan," Zeb joked, as he tossed a wadded up napkin at the boy, taking him by surprise and hitting him right in his eye.

"Aggh! Zeb, you idiot! That went straight into my eye!" Ezra hollered, as he clasped at his eye and vigorously blinked.

"See? My point exactly. You don't pay enough attention."

"I was thinking about Kanan!"

Ezra was in the booth, next to Sabine. Annoyed, however, at the Lasat's constant taunting, he tried to hop over Sabine to get to him, as Zeb was perched on the edge of the seat, opposite of them both.

"Whoa, Ezra, what the hell?" Sabine exclaimed, as she got trampled by Ezra's weight, and as he clumsily tried to grab at Zeb. 

She tried to push him away from her, but as Zeb was laughing, Ezra managed to grab onto the Lasat's shirt and tried to pull him closer. The three eventually became a tangle of arms and legs, pulling, pushing, and yelling at each other, as Hera and Kanan walked in.

"Um...snack's ready?" Kanan said, trying to get their attention.

"I don't think they heard you, love," she snickered.

Chopper took this opportunity to "help out". He swiftly rolled over to the three, who were too busy wresting each other, to notice the droid. He laughed evilly, then proceeded to shock them all with his probe. Out of reaction, they all let go of each other, but then turned their focus onto him.

"Chopper, you bucket of bolts. I'm going to crush you," Zeb said, as he tried to grab at him. Unfortunately, he was caught under Ezra's weight, and missed. "Ezra!" he grunted, "Get off of me!"

"Chop! Why the hell did you zap me?! You've never zapped me! I thought we were friends!" Sabine said angrily.

Chopper sounded apologetic to her, but continued to spurt out a bunch of beeps.

"Hey! Kiddos!" Kanan yelled loudly, get his voice heard over their noise.

Immediately, they all stopped and looked at him.

"Geez. What are you all? Five? I couldn't hear myself think," he continued.

"Hopefully, we've saved you from having to come up with any more bad puns then," Zeb teased, as he pulled free from the other two.

"You know what. You don't get any cookies then."

"I knew it! Cookies!" Ezra shouted out excitedly.

Sabine laughed. "Well, there's at least one five year old here."

"You don't have to be five to like cookies!" Ezra snapped back.

Hera just shook her head, then glanced over to Kanan, who just sighed happily and placed the tray in front of them.

  
\--------------------  


Sitting at the table, they all continued to converse with each other; joking, laughing and teasing came easily.

"You know. I haven't had this much fun in a while," Ezra commented.

"Agreed. I feel like it's been ages since we've been able to sit together like this," Kanan added.

"Yea, with as busy as the rebellion keeps us, we never have as much time as we used to," Sabine jumped in.

Here and Kanan made eye contact, realizing that the tone had quickly turned a bit serious.

"That's true. We've done so much for the rebellion and have become such an important asset to them, because of every one of us here. Our efforts haven't gone unnoticed. You three have done your part, and more, and I couldn't be prouder of you. We've definitely faced a number of challenges and troubling times," Hera commented, as she looked upon them, and placed her hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"Yea, it hasn't been easy for us. And it doesn't seem to be getting any better either," Zeb said as he chomped on another cookie.

Hera nodded. "It won't be, that's for sure. Between the missions we're being given these days, plus the fact that we've practically painted targets on our backs, will make things much tougher."

Hera didn't mean to sound pessimistic, but that's how it came off, and it was only after she caught in herself in her own thoughts, that she realized how it must've sounded. Looking around her, she saw everyone's faces fall.

"That kriffing Thrawn guy's a major problem," Sabine mumbled, as she herself became lost in thought.

"Heh, our lives would be so much easier if he wasn't in the picture. To think, I thought that those Inquisitors or even Kallus would've been the end of us. Thrawn makes them look like saints," Zeb joked.

"We've each almost died...so many times...," Ezra said with sadness in his voice. Then he looked up to the rest of the crew. "All of us...I remember almost losing every one of you..."

The mood had grown somber. Kanan felt it necessary to finally chime in.

"Everyone here has made valid points, and every point was true. Yes, we have made huge strides for the rebellion. Yes, our lives have gotten harder, riskier, and deadlier. And yes, we have almost died, more times than we could probably count, and it is....an extremely frightening thought. But," he paused momentarily. "But we still have each other, and each time, we become stronger, learning from our experiences, and taking our luck where we can get it. And what we have works."

The Jedi looked upon the faces of those that surrounded him, looking to gauge how they were all feeling, before he continued to speak once more.

"I love all of you. More than I can ever express. Us. This family, is something I realized that I couldn't live without. For all the good times, which could be as simple as sharing a meal with all of you, and all the bad times, be it the Empire, or one of you causing trouble," he said, raising a brow, then looking at Zeb, Ezra and Sabine, individually, "I wouldn't change it for the world."

The man sighed, then continued.

"This whole day, I wanted us to focus on ourselves, as a family. After what had happened, and how we both saw the impact on you three, we felt that a break was necessary. We all felt the impact of losing the Gimshals. They were a family, and very close friends. Hera and I," he said, grabbing a hold of her hand, then looking at her lovingly, yet with an implied look of, "I never want to lose you." "We've felt the same pain and anger you three did, but we both quickly realized how easily it could've been us as well. I'm sure it's crossed all of your minds too."

Hera held on tighter to Kanan's hand. The idea of losing any one of them, made her chest feel heavy. She felt her emotions start to swell up at the thought, but didn't want to cause an issue, or further contribute to the gloomy mood that had befallen them.

Kanan sighed, then continued, filling up the quiet void that now surrounded them.

"I wanted to use this time to remind us of what we have, and who we have with us, and how lucky we all are. I know I sure as hell feel that way," he smiled.

"We are ALL alive. Together. We all need some time to heal and cope with the loss, and what better way, then to face that challenge as a family. The support we have for each other, and the happiness we share, will give us the strength to move on, and continue to fight for people like the Gimshals. I'm thankful to have you all with me."

"I'll have to agree with those sentiments. After losing everyone I ever cared for, I've felt really lucky to have found you guys," Zeb added. His voice was soft, but had some gruffness to it, so as not to sound too emotional.

"I'm grateful too," the younger girl added. "For more reasons than I am willing to state here." 

She looked at each one of them, then added, "You all aren't so bad," she said, as she grinned.

"Yea, I echo all those feelings. I'm happy that Kanan and Hera agreed to take me on, and be part of the crew. I'm even happy to be with these knuckleheads, he said, directing his thumbs to Zeb and Sabine."

Hera chimed in as well.

"I thank you all for being part of my life too. I've never been happier and couldn't have asked for a better crew to share my ship and my life with."


End file.
